


the aracnophobe next door

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom Apartment Complex [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apartment AU, Gen, Hero Bob, Large spider, Traumatised Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Gerard's pet spider escapes. Naturally, Frank is the first person it finds.</p>
<p>Or, part three of the one where everyone in bandom lives in an apartment complex and shenanigans happen because dorky idiots in apartments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the aracnophobe next door

**Author's Note:**

> Basically 'My pet tarantula escaped and I forgot to warn the guy next door who is scared of spiders AU'

The spider started off as Gerard’s, but then he woke up with it on his face and Bob had ended up with it. If he’s honest with himself, he’s kind of fond of the hand-sized black monstrosity. It’s docile, and is perfectly content to spend hours on his shoulder, like some kind of deformed parrot, with two of its spindly legs in his beard. The _problem_ with the spider, apart from the fact that it’s a giant spider, is that it’s worked out how to get out of the tank, and has been known to show up, unannounced, on the wall in front of your face while you’re trying to pee in the morning.

One morning, Gerard looks up from his coffee long enough to say, “Fluffy got out again,” before going back to sleep with half his hair floating in his mug. Bob wrinkles his nose, pours his own cup, and starts hunting down the spider before it gets sat on or escapes into the hallway.

An hour later, he thumps Gerard awake. “I can’t find it,” he grumbles, moving the cold coffee away so it doesn’t end up on the floor. “I think it’s gone under the door.”

Gerard shoots upright, resembling a pale, unwashed bunny. “Shit! I didn’t warn Frank!”

Bob winces, distinctly remembering the incident with the thumb-nail sized spider and Frank-from-next-door’s shower. The screaming still haunts Bob, as melodramatic as that sounds. Huffing, he stuffs his feet into some socks and pads out into the hallway.

Above him, he can hear Gabe-from-second-floor banging around his snake tank, and he waves a Mike and Bill-from-fourth-floor as they step out of the elevator and head for the lobby.

He knocks on Frank’s door and it swings open under his fist. There’s a blur, and he suddenly has an armful of terrified Frank trying to claw his way up onto Bob’s back. “Get it out, get it out, get it out!” Frank shrieks, clinging to Bob’s shoulders. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod _ohmygod_!”

Bob pulls Frank off and sets him on the ground. “What’s wrong now, Frank?” He’s more than used to dealing with an overly-dramatic Frank.

Frank’s actually got tears swimming in his eyes, though, and he looks genuinely terrified, so Bob decides to cut him a break. “It’s fucking _huge!_ ” Frank gets out. “And it’s on my _TV_ and it’s _moving_ and it’s so _fucking big, oh my god!”_ He’s on his way to a proper freak out, so Bob goes inside his apartment, and comes face to face with Fluffy making herself at home amongst Frank’s horror movie collection.

He scoops her up and carries her away, holding her out of Frank’s line of sight. “Here,” he growls, dumping the spider in front of Gerard. “Put her back in her tank while I go and make sure Frank doesn’t hyperventilate to death.”

In the end, Frank has to come over for coffee so can calm down. He nearly starts up again when he sees the spider in the tank, but he’s surprisingly okay with them as long as they’re trapped inside something. Bob decides not to mention that she can get out. Frank also insists on staying over until his entire apartment has been disinfected. Just in case. Though Bob doesn’t understand why that involves Frank sleeping in _his_ bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part four coming sometime soon. Hopefully.


End file.
